


Hug n’ Fly

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Early in Canon, Identity Porn, M/M, hug and fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Iron Man flies Steve back to the mansion after he loses the serum.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Hug n’ Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebeccakbaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccakbaa/gifts).



> So I originally had a whole fic in the works for this fill (“serum stops working”) but real life unfortunately kept getting in the way, over and over. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless, rebeccakbaa! I also do hope to finish and post that fic eventually.
> 
> In this art Steve doesn’t know who Iron Man is, and also has a crush on him, so you know... he’s not super thrilled about Iron Man seeing him in a “weakened” state at first. But he trusts his best friend nonetheless.


End file.
